


Fixtures of Misplaced Stone Shards - An Anthology of Written Works

by to_mar



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), And discarded plot points, Angst, Bro - Freeform, Disjointed pieces that are more writing practices than anything else, Drabble Collection, Editing notes, Gen, I remember my LiveJournal roots, I will delete your comments if they're shit, It's how I cope with the impending doom of the heat death of the universe, LiveJournal was full of people who wrote stuff including underage children, Might include trashed chapters, Other, Please understand sarcasm, Request Meme, Request in the comments if you want, Story scraps, Things that just don't fit into my general style of writing/aren't polished, This is more for me to just put out work instead of sitting on top of little bits and bobs, can't promise that I'll get to it though, if you comment something stupid, it'll stay up as a testament to your own lack of self-correction, jk, of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 06:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/to_mar/pseuds/to_mar
Summary: A heap of my writing not suitable to be published as separate works. Focuses mostly on Technoblade and his characterization , along with the world-building of the Dream SMP. Don't quite know why.Request if you want, in the comments. Can't promise I'll get to it. But hey, at least you tried.Work isn't finished, but I set it to complete since I don't know when I'll upload (if ever) and how many chapters this thing will be.Chapter 1: The building tension in my mind has yet to push me over. Technoblade tries to quiet his mind and push away intrusive thoughts.Chapter 2: Trudging though the snow with the heavy weight of your loved ones on your back. Just Philza Minecraft carrying Techno to the Cabin.Chapter 3: Unused Third Chapter of the Lost History of Pigmen (with Foreword by Philza Minecraft). It's just Ranboo and Tubbo whisper-arguing in the Nether.
Relationships: Philza Minecraft & Technoblade, Ranboo & Technoblade, Ranboo & Tubbo
Kudos: 7





	1. The building tension in my mind has yet to push me over. Technoblade tries to quiet his mind and push away intrusive thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings will come up in the notes of the chapters to which they apply. Prompts will also be in the notes. If you want to skip a certain chapter, just ctrl + F when you have the entire work laid out and skip the ones you dislike.
> 
> T/Ws for Chapter 1: description of possible self-harm/blinding (doesn't actually do it though), depersonalization, intrusive thoguhts.

Techno closes his eyes and attempts to quiet the crushing waves of thought and sensation pounding in between the spaces of his very being. He is filled with unharnessed emotion and unhindered malice. He twitches as the poison of aggression runs its course through his brain, muddling the ideals of peace and tranquility he keeps hidden in the cramped and sequestered spaces in between memories and haunting guilt.

Technoblade sits with his legs crossed, ankles resting on top of each opposing knee. He breathes in a shallow breath, skimming oxygen concentrate from the diluted solution of air. He attempts quiet this time--holding together his restless muscles and forcing still his aching bones. He sighs out the disquiet in his breath and lets his diaphragm choose the rhythm and time for the expansion and contraction of his lungs. 

His body is a weapon, he says. He must hone it so. He must cut hard and cut deep. He must expel all impurities from his mettle. He must take care. He cannot breathe deep. He does not yet know why his hands do not shake in anger, nor why his head feels stuffed full with the weight of unbidden thoughts. 

Technoblade craves the feeling of utter neutrality. He feels only the weightlessness of his undefined mind. He wants to claw out his own eyes, and feel the hollow of his soul reflect itself in the gaping wound. 

Technoblade sits in disquiet, and lets it pass. As he always has, as he will always do.


	2. Trudging though the snow with the heavy weight of your loved ones on your back. Just Philza Minecraft carrying Techno to the Cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/Ws: None

The aching in his knees continued to bother him. He had been carrying Techno's unconscious for on his back for the past few hours, and dragging the limp form of his friend through the freezing Tundra did nothing to contribute to the health of his knees. His back had been bent over for the better part of an hour, curving his spine to accommodate the heavy weight of the Pigman's body slumped across his back. Walking across the frozen lakes and rivers had made the journey to their home more difficult than it ever needed to be, but he desperately needed to bring his companion back to their base of operations.

Phil readjusted Techno against his back, setting him gently across the ground then stretching out the aches and pains of his protesting joints. He felt the pull of his muscles screaming in relief as he stretched out the sore spots on his back, and felt sensation come back into his feet as he shook them out, giving himself a break from hauling his friend across the drifts of snow. Phil cracked his neck a few times and stretched out his arms, feeling the tense line of his shoulders unwinding.


	3. Unused Third Chapter of the Lost History of Pigmen (with Foreword by Philza Minecraft). Ranboo and Tubbo whisper-arguing in the Nehter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T/Ws: signs of physical and verbal abuse (Perhaps? Tubbo accosts Ranboo in the Nether and pushes him over in the middle of the argument), unhealthy relationship dynamic (Arguing is usual, but getting physical with anyone isn't okay in any context other than self-defense/preservation)
> 
> Alas, not a trigger warning, but general emotional constipation from Technoblade. Mans doesn't know how to emote properly, what a fucking clown.

Ranboo stood across from Tubbo, gesticulating wildly; they seemed to be in the middle of an argument. Techno strained his ears towards them and tried to listen in, the sudden quiet in his mind making it hard for him to properly focus on the task at hand. His brows furrowed together in concentration, his forehead beading with sweat from the rising heat of the lake of lava below.

The two boys conversed in harsh whispers, verbally sparring about some topic which Technoblade could not discern. Tubbo's back was turned towards his vantage point and Techno could not make out what he was saying to the taller boy. Tubbo waved his hands above his head then stepped towards Ranboo, poking his finger into the other boy's chest. Ranboo's face fell and he wrapped his arms around himself, closing his eyes momentarily and looking away from Tubbo's face. 

Something unknowable tugged at Techno's heart. He gazed at Tubbo's back, glaring daggers at the boy. His frown deepened as Tubbo stepped forward and pushed Rambo. The taller boy stumbled backwards, catching himself mid-fall and standing to his full height. He towered over the other boy and mumbled something Techno could not hear. Tubbo took a step back then turned away with a huff, stomping towards the portal to Snowchester. Ranboo stood alone at the centre hub and held himself tightly as he bent his head, whispering something in a low tone. Techno wondered if he should approach the boy and provide what meager comfort he could. 

Ranboo straightened abruptly and turned his head towards Techno. He stared directly into Technoblade's eyes--a look of sorrow passed over his features as he recognized the older man. Techno stepped out from behind the cobblestone pillar and walked towards the tall boy. The voices in his head remained silent, giving no running commentary or commands. The quiet unnerved him. He approached silently and cautiously, not knowing how Ranboo would react to his eavesdropping on what seemed like a heated conversation.

He stopped a meter away from the hybrid and racked his brain for a greeting or any string of words that would not sound like an accusation. He felt hopeless--he could not find it in himself to give empty consolations to the boy, nor did he know what exactly he could do to make the situation feel less stifling. Ranboo watched his approach and looked up at the man expectantly, apparently waiting for Techno to speak first. Techno's throat felt dry, and he tried his best to muster up words with which to greet Ranboo. Techno attempted to convey all that which he was reticent to say in a terse nod. He gazed at Ranboo, measuring his response. Ranboo visibly deflated--he hunched forward, looking forlorn and refusing to look at Techno's face. He kneeled down on the ground, wrapping his arms around his legs and resting his head on his knees. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eyo, requests go below. Send me some and maybe I'll write it. Who knows?  
> I won't write romance between minors, because that's wrong as fuck. I won't do sexual content or implied sexual content. I don't do romance, I tend to write heavy angst and psychological distress. That doesn't mean I won't do fluff.
> 
> So if you want actual trauma venting content. It's here. 
> 
> Watch a grown ass man try to give the world what he cannot give himself. May this bring you serotonin or whatever.


End file.
